


Любовь, удача, счастье

by KarizZa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa
Summary: Куроо возвращается к своим близким.





	Любовь, удача, счастье

**Author's Note:**

> [Кадомацу](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%86%D1%83) — новогоднее украшение в Японии, выставляется на улице перед входом в дом или квартиру, считается приветствием божеству Нового года и его временным пристанищем.  
> [Вакадзари](http://miuki.info/2010/12/yaponskie-novogodnie-ukrasheniya-dlya-doma/) — разновидность домашних оберегов, посвящаются различным божествам, охраняющим дом и людей, живущих в нем.  
> [Кумадэ](http://news.leit.ru/archives/12593/2) — талисман на счастье, сделанный в виде маленьких грабель, украшенных символами счастья, успеха и богатства, чтобы «загребать» оные посредствам амулета.

Куроо спешит домой со всех ног. Поездка к родным выдалась удачной, но он так истосковался по другим своим родным, что с трудом может дождаться встречи.

Руку оттягивает пакет, набитый подарками и праздничной мелочевкой, в другой зажат телефон. На том конце провода Бокуто строчит в чат сообщения, состоящие почти целиком из эмодзи и коротких фраз. Куроо фыркает и качает головой.

«А не надо было тянуть до последнего», — мстительно пишет он, поднимаясь по лестнице.

«Сволочь ты», — ответ приходит незамедлительно.

Стоящему в огромной очереди Бокуто можно было бы посочувствовать, если бы не тот факт, что Акааши, как и сам Куроо, напоминали ему об обязанности закупить продукты каждый день на протяжении всей последней недели. А то, что сам Куроо купил подарки вот только что, — совсем другое дело, ну.

Одолев последний лестничный пролет, Куроо подлетает к двери и замирает, заметив пару выставленных по бокам от нее кадомацу. Они простенькие, но аккуратные, а главное — живые. Три бамбуковых стебля в центре окружены пушистой сосной и украшены вербой, слабый запах хвои щекочет обоняние. Незамысловато, но Куроо прослеживает явную параллель между выбором материалов и обитателями дома и не может не улыбнуться, а еще согревает тот факт, что сделаны они вручную. После маминого ухода в семье Куроо на Новый год покупали только пластиковые. Взрослые много работали и потому некому было заниматься с ребенком новогодними украшениями .

Это ничего, Новый год Куроо меньше любить не стал, как и близких, просто научился понимать некоторые вещи уже в юном возрасте.

От кадомацу, стоящих у дверей его нового дома, веет ожиданием праздника и уютом. Куроо делает фото и отправляет в чат, ныряет рукой в карман за ключами и с нежностью думает об Акааши: кто мог подумать, что возложенная на него задача украсить квартиру будет выполнена настолько придирчиво и элегантно? Хотя чему удивляться, это же Акааши.

Внутри аромат хвои гуще, насыщеннее.

— Я дома! — кричит Куроо, прикрывая глаза и потягивая приятный запах, одновременно скидывает ботинки и бросает в гэнкане.

— Добро пожаловать, — отвечает Акааши, и Куроо идет на голос.

Тот сидит под котацу, столешница завалена маленькими веточками сосны, тонкими стеблями бамбука, лентами и канцелярскими мелочами.

— Не знал, что ты такое умеешь, — Куроо убирает пакет в спальню, прячет в шкаф, быстро меняет одежду на домашнюю и возвращается.

Акааши, ловко перебирая тонкими пальцами, складывает бумагу для будущего вакадзари.

— Пара роликов на ютубе и даже ты так сможешь, — не отвлекаясь от занятия, говорит он.

Куроо наливает воды, жадно пьет — устал, набегался по магазинам — и думает, что дело тут явно больше, чем в нескольких видеоуроках. Просто Акааши законченный перфекционист, который никогда не доволен тем, что делает, даже если результат повергает окружающих в благоговейный трепет. Вот и стройно лежащие на краю столешницы кумаде больше подошли бы для продажи в какой-нибудь сувенирной лавке, чем для простого украшения дома.

— Будешь помогать? — спрашивает Акааши, нанося клей и закрепляя тонкий бумажный веер.

— М-м, — Куроо оголодал и истосковался, ему хочется схватить Акааши в охапку и завалиться с ним под котацу, дождаться Бокуто и завалить и его тоже. Но до Нового года осталось совсем ничего, и чтобы безнаказанно валяться потом, нужно немного напрячься сейчас.

Куроо с гордостью думает о способности вести себя как взрослый и разумный человек, а потом взгляд падает на растянутый ворот домашнего свитера Акааши, тонкую шею с выступающим позвонком, ниспадающие сверху завитки черных волос… и все разумные доводы улетучиваются из головы.

Куроо садится на татами позади Акааши, вытягивает ноги по обе стороны от его бедер, наваливается со спины и обхватывает руками поперек груди, утыкается носом в мягкие пряди, тянет носом любимый запах.

— Помогать, — вздыхает Акааши, но обмякает и теснее прижимается спиной к груди Куроо.

— Я помогаю, — Куроо гладит его живот под свитером и целует позвонок, без настойчивости или жара, просто выражая, как скучал и как рад его видеть.

Хочется, чтобы Бокуто немедленно оказался здесь, без него Куроо не чувствует себя до конца счастливым. Становится немного тоскливо. Куроо вздыхает и устраивает подбородок на плече Акааши, тот треплет его по волосам и прижимается своей щекой к его. Как будто чувствует чужое настроение и тоже говорит, что ему не хватает Бокуто.

Наблюдать за тем, как Акааши что-то делает, — удовольствие и пытка одновременно. Куроо завораживают его длинные, тонкие пальцы, плавные, изящные даже, движения кистей. Время течет незаметно, пока из приятного транса его ни выводит хлопок двери и стон Бокуто:

— Я дома!

Наконец-то. Чмокнув Акааши в шею, Куроо крепче сжимает объятья; внутри пузырится почти нестерпимое предвкушение. Хоть Бокуто и не самый собранный человек, он умеет появляться там, где его ждут, в нужное время.

— Хэй! — гремит Бокуто весело и устало одновременно. Проходит мимо, занося огромные пакеты на кухню, затем возвращается и, наклонившись, крепко целует сначала Куроо, затем Акааши. — Хорошо вы тут устроились, ничего не скажешь.

Подхватив котацу, Бокуто легко приподнимает его и отставляет в сторону, не реагируя на протесты Акааши.

— Мне надо, — заявляет Бокуто.

Куроо тихо посмеивается, оттягивая ворот свитера Акааши чуть ниже. Надо и все тут — в этом весь Бокуто. От того, как с его приходом дом наполняется жизнью и движением, в груди теснит от счастья.

Опустившись на колени между ног Акааши, Бокуто на четвереньках подползает ближе, ложится головой ему на живот, заставляя сильнее откинуться на Куроо, и с протяжным вздохом вытягивается на татами.

— Я устал, — припечатывает он, обвивая руками талию Куроо.

— Сам виноват, — безжалостно говорит Акааши, но пальцами зарывается в волосы на макушке Бокуто. Куроо добавляет свою руку к его. Вместе они гладят Бокуто по голове, перебирают пряди, пока тот не начинает тихо сопеть от удовольствия. — Нужно было раньше…

Бокуто что-то неразборчиво ворчит и трется лбом о живот Акааши, затем приподнимает край свитера и залезает под него, натянув себе на голову.

— Я в домике, хватит уже ваших «я же говорил».

Куроо фыркает и закатывает глаза, жаль никто не видит.

Его охватывает уютная леность, хочется просидеть так до вечера, затем заварить чай и завалиться на диван, традиционно подраться за плед и устроиться под ним втроем, коротая время за разговорами и смехом. Но Куроо все-таки берет себя в руки.

— Чего развалились-то, а? Дела сами себя не сделают, — решительно говорит он, похлопывая Акааши по бедру.

— Минутку, — тот чуть поворачивает голову и прижимается лбом к шее Куроо, довольно вздыхает, находя его ладонь и сжимая. Второй рукой гладит плечо Бокуто.

Противостоять Акааши всегда было выше сил Куроо, и тот этим бессовестно пользуется.

Из-под свитера слышится подозрительный «чмок», и Куроо, резко стянув его, застает Бокуто с вытянутыми губами явным намерением еще раз поцеловать живот Акааши. Под укоризненным взглядом Куроо он наклоняется ниже и делает то, что задумал, затем сдвигает резинку спортивных штанов чуть ниже и уже не отвлекается от своего занятия.

— Бокуто, вставай и иди разбирай покупки, — строго говорит Куроо, сжимая его плечо и пытаясь оттянуть назад. Акааши, кажется, помогать не собирается. Ерзает, поворачивая голову, смотрит на Куроо гипнотическим взглядом.

— Мы скучали, — шепчет он, находя губы Куроо своими и вовлекая в медленный, ленивый поцелуй.

— Да, — подтверждает Бокуто.

Куроо чувствует, как Акааши вздрагивает от прикосновений, гладит его теплую шелковистую кожу и чувствует наконец: он дома.

Акааши помогает стащить с себя свитер и остается в тонкой растянутой футболке, которую снимать совсем не хочется, лучше потянуть за горловину, обнажая молочного цвета плечо, и прижаться к нему губами. Бокуто стягивает штаны Акааши все ниже, прокладывая дорожку от пупка до паховой складки, и у Куроо чешутся руки проследить этот путь прикосновением.

Бокуто отрывается от своего занятия, садится на пятки и снимает майку, расстегивает пряжку ремня, глядя на них двоих решительно и жадно. Акааши тоже отстраняется, оборачивается к Куроо с хитрым выражением лица.

— Что вы задумали? — настораживается он, но Бокуто не дает времени на сомнения, властно завладевая его ртом. Сминает губы в жадном, нетерпеливом поцелуе, а Акааши прижимается сбоку, подцепляя джемпер и стягивая его.

Бокуто кладет ладонь на пах Куроо, трет, добиваясь быстрой и однозначной реакции, затем усмехается ему в губы и принимается за застежку. Когда он склоняется над членом, облизываясь и освобождая Куроо от трусов, у того перехватывает дыхание.

— Теплый прием, всегды бы так, — выдыхает он, а Бокуто накрывает ртом головку, торопливо облизывает и тут же берет глубже.

Куроо охает и прикрывает глаза, опирается на руки и толкается бедрами навстречу. События стремительно принимают крутой оборот, и Куроо это нравится. Огненный вихрь закручивается вдоль позвоночника, подстегивает и пробуждает жажду.

Акааши склоняется над Куроо и целует до тех пор, пока Бокуто не доводит его до разрядки — бурной и обильной. Куроо тяжело дышит, пытаясь собрать себя по частям, но в чувства его приводит запах смазки и теплое прикосновение к губам. Распахнув глаза он видит Акааши, который водит рукой по своему члену, неотрывно глядя на Куроо сверху вниз.

— Ты же не думал, что это все, — усмехается Бокуто.

Куроо показывает ему средний палец и привлекает Акааши ближе, обхватив одной рукой за бедра, берет член в рот, стаскивая ниже штаны, проходясь ладонью по обнаженным ягодицам. Когда он проводит пальцами по ложбинке, Акааши тихо стонет и толкается глубже, ритмичнее. Куроо охотно принимает его — держать в руках вот такого Акааши слишком большое удовольствие.

Бокуто зарывается рукой в волосы Куроо, ерошит и давит на затылок, направляет, задает темп. Это заводит, Куроо позволяет управлять собой, отдает власть в чужие руки. А потом влажная головка тычется в щеку.

— М? — мурлычет Бокуто, тянет его за подбородок. Куроо выпускает член Акааши и глотнув воздуха, которого вдруг становится слишком мало, берет в рот у Бокуто.

Тот издает протяжный, довольный стон, мягко толкается между распухших губ, не переставая гладит по волосам. От того, как Акааши дрочит себе возле его лица, у Куроо по новой сносит крышу. Он отсасывает двоим поочередно, подключает руки, чтобы не оставлять никого без внимания, и чем громче, слаще становятся стоны над головой, тем больше жажда Куроо. Будто сколько ему ни дай, все будет мало — вот как сильно он соскучился по этим двоим.

Собственный член снова стоит, и Куроо обхватывает его рукой, принимаясь торопливо дрочить. Ему совсем немного-то и нужно. Когда Акааши вбивается в его горло, прижимая затылок Куроо, содрогается всем телом, изливаясь внутрь, когда Бокуто выплескивается на его лицо, проводя головкой по щеке, Куроо кончает в кулак, жмурится от удовольствия и стонет, пальцы на ногах поджимаются от удовольствия.

Вымотанные и довольные, все трое валятся на татами, сплетаются руками и ногами, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу. Куроо лежит, тяжело дыша и зажмурившись, и думает о том, что теперь уже совсем ничего не хочет делать.

Акааши приподнимается на локте, нависает над ним и принимается слизывать сперму Бокуто со щеки, медленно и аккуратно.

— Знаешь, — с тяжелым вздохом говорит Бокуто, — мы так вообще ничем сегодня не займемся.

Он кладет ладонь на шею Акааши и притягивает ближе, приподнимаясь навстречу, целуя и вылизывая его рот. Куроо смотрит, как это двое целуются прямо над ним, и думает о том, что Бокуто чертовски прав.


End file.
